Heat Wave
Heat Wave is a supervillain published by DC Comics. First appearing in The Flash #140 (November 1963), he is a criminal that uses fire and pyrotechnics in his crimes. Heat Wave often works as partner in crime to Captain Cold and is a regular enemy of the Flash, particularly the second and third iterations. First added into the Superheroes Unlimited during its merge into the Legends Mod, Heat Wave's costume can be crafted and worn by the player. Wearing it will grant access to his weapons and abilities. Backstory Heat Wave's true identity is Mick Rory, a criminal from Central City. At a young age, he gained an obsession with fire and flames. After accidently setting his home ablaze, the young Mick only watched as the result instead of getting help, resulting to his parents' deaths. Adopted by his uncle, he developed Cryophobia, the fear of cold, after being locked into a freezer by a school bully. Mick would go on to murder his tormenter by locking him into a room and setting it on fire. By his early twenties, Mick joined a travelling circus as a fire-eater, where he learned a variety of pyrotechnic tricks. After another accident that lead to many deaths, he went on the run and eventually came to Central City. There, Mick would join various heists for the crime families operating there, most commonly working with calculating criminal Leonard Snart. When Snart became the criminal Captain Cold, he decided to join his pursuits as a flame-themed criminal. Constructing a Heat Gun and obtaining a flameproof suit, Mick joined Cold as a partner in crime dubbed "Heat Wave". Heat Wave would regularly work with Cold to battle the Flash, regularly doing battle with the second and third iterations of the hero. However, his chaotic personality and Cold's calm demeanor would often bring the two into conflict, resulting in their defeat on multiple occasions. The two would also found the criminal organization called "the Rogues", consisting of many of the Flash's enemies. Despite multiple attempts to reform, Heat Wave would constantly return to the life of crime. He also became involved with other criminal organizations, including the Legion of Doom and Secret Society of Supervillains. In the Mod Heat Wave was first added to the Superheroes Unlimited when it was merged into the Legends Mod, though was planned to be featured in the abandoned 5.0. His costume can be crafted in the Suit Assembly Unit and costs 6,500 tokens. Whilst wearing it, the player will be granted Health 20, Strength 6, Sprinting Speed 1 and Jump Boost 1. In addition, they will be given Fortitude 1 and Fire Resistance 1. Heat Wave will be able to equip a Heat Gun (Equip Key), which can be used as a flamethrower (Ability 1 Key) and create a fire barrage (Ability 2 Key). The gun can also create a concussive blast (Ability 3 Key), conjure a wave of heat (Ability 4 Key) and throw fire bombs (Ability 5 Key). The player will also be able to pickpocket other players (Utility Key). As a Special Ability, Heat Wave will create a "Ring of Fire", which will deal further damage to opponents (Special Key). Crafting In addition to tokens, the following items are required to craft his costume: *26 White Fabric *19 Iron Ingots *13 Orange Stained Titanium *4 White Stained Leather Category:Superheroes Unlimited Category:Characters Category:Supervillains Category:DC Category:Flash Category:Legion of Doom Category:Secret Society of Super Villains